


A day in the life

by Morrie_Wilde



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28873926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morrie_Wilde/pseuds/Morrie_Wilde
Summary: One shot written for the prompt "Merthur preparing for bed."Just cute fluff and domesticity.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 33
Kudos: 184





	A day in the life

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by :  
> https://aalenaaa.tumblr.com/post/640820814864875521
> 
> Enjoy xX

The doors of the royal chambers closed behind Merlin and Arthur as they both let out a sigh of relief. It had been a long day, from hours on the training field to a dramatically long council meeting.

Arthur dropped his jacket on the back of one the chairs before yawning.

“I still can’t believe they want to tax the lower town just because the harvest was better than usual.” The Prince groaned, untying his shoes.

Merlin nodded, placing his hands on the blond's shoulders, circling his thumbs softly.

“I know ... I went to the market this morning, and it was all what the villagers were talking about. The old miller was particularly upset. The price of the flour had reached its lowest this year...lowest in decades, which means every house had bread on the table, but if the tax goes through, the old man will have to double, if not triple the price to survive.” Merlin kissed Arthur's hair, hoping the simple touch would relax him.

“At least, Sir Leon still can’t beat me in a one to one fight, so there’s still some order in this world!” The blond laughed as he stood up, pressing his lips against his manservant's. He walked to his wardrobe, looking for his nightclothes, with no success.

“Have you seen-" He started, turning towards his lover, who was already pointing the bed, his eyes rolling. “Oh right.” Arthur grabbed his clothes, Merlin did the same.

“Oh by the way, don’t forget that King Sarrum of Amata is arriving tomorrow! We need everything to be ready for the banquet by dusk.” The Prince fought a bit with his shirt before successfully putting it on, not without a look of pride in his eyes.

“Hence why I was at the market this morning!” Merlin replied, his voice muffled as he was taking of his own top. “I’ve arranged for three pigs to be delivered in the kitchen tomorrow. I’ve also got a dozen fruit bowls and flowers.”

“Fruit bowls and flowers? We are talking about Sarrum and his men. The only bouquet they’d care for would be a chicken thighs centrepiece.” 

Merlin washed his face briefly on the basin. Arthur joined him, placing his hands on his hips, burying his nose in Merlin's neck.

“I know, but we have too little chickens to afford to serve them at the feast just yet. Gaius says that we should wait at least two full moons. But he's confident the illness which fell upon them is gone.”

“What was it then?”

“Moldy grains. No need to say however, it took Gaius a whole afternoon to convince your father that sorcery was not the cause. Now come on, wash up, you got dried mud on your nose.” Merlin laughed, pivoting them around. He grabbed a cloth and actually proceeded to wash his royal lover's face.

“I could have done it. We agreed that once the doors are closed, your not my manservant anymore.”

“It’s not servitude, it’s caring love you prat.” He shushed him with a kiss, before making his way to the bed.

“Is you stealing all the blankets in the middle of the night caring love as well?”

Merlin turned around, pointing an accusatory fingers back at him. “I steal the blankets because you steal all the pillows! Equality you see.”

“But you don’t need pillows! Or are you saying my shoulder is actually not comfy enough for you?”

“I apologise your majesty, but I have slept on tavern floors comfier than your royal shoulder...my lord.” Merlin was already in bed, his eyes heavy. He now understood why Arthur was always arguing about getting up in the morning : this bed was way too nice to ever want to leave it. Arthur joined him, hanging his right arm in air, waiting for Merlin to nestle against him.

“Do you mind if I keep the candle on for a bit, I’d like to read the military report of Sir Galahad.” Merlin only nodded, already half asleep. His fingers were gripping at Arthur's side whilst his too cold feet were forcing their way under the blond's legs to warm up. Truth be told, if one day Merlin’s feet and hands happened to be warm, the Prince would call Gaius to the chambers straight away.

Quickly, Merlin's breathing became deeper, his chest rising softly, his warm breath slightly tickling Arthur's torso. Arthur thanked the gods for his lover ability to fall asleep in the blink of an eye, for he had not to fear being disturbed as he grabbed his quill.

Down on an ornate page of parchment, he wrote down his most profound thank you and addressed the missive to Ealdor. Locked away in his bedside table was resting Hunith's ring, which he hoped would become Merlin's tomorrow.


End file.
